Digital computer systems are used in a number of applications in which virtually continuous availability of data is important to the operation of businesses or other entities using the systems. Generally, computer centers will periodically produce back-up copies of data on their various digital computer systems. Such back-up copies are usually not maintained on a continuous basis, but instead at particular points in time, often at night, and in any case represent the data at the particular points in time at which the back-up copies are generated. Accordingly, if a failure occurs between back-ups, data which has been received and processed by the digital computer systems since the last back-up copy was produced, may be lost.
Typically, such back-up copies will be maintained by the computer centers at their respective sites so that they may be used in the event of a failure, although some off-site archival back-ups may be maintained. Significant additional problems arise in the case of, for example, catastrophic events that can occur, such as may result from, for example, fire, flood or other natural disasters, intentional tampering or sabotage and the like, which may result in unintentional or intentional damage to an entire site or some significant portion thereof, since some or all of the back-up copies may also be damaged and the data contained thereon may be unavailable.